ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Power
Ben 10: Ultimate Power 'is a series that takes place a year after the events in Ben 10: Omniverse. It is followed by Ben 10: Ultimate Journey. Ben, now almost 19, must fight in an ultimate battle against some of his darkest and most powerful enemies. Aggregor has escaped from Plumber Prision and guess who's first on his list of revenge? Yep, Ben Tennyson. Now armed with a fully-loaded infinitrix, Ben must battle Aggregor and his new soldiers, called the "Tennyson Destroyers" by Professor Paradox. Ben must travel back in time with Professor Paradox to learn the darkest secrets about who he's trusted for so long, and what exactly happened almost 9 years ago. Ben knows what he must do in order to prevent a dark future, and it might just affect the lives of everyone around him. Ben has been granted master control by Azmuth, but it has it's tolls. If he is in an alien form for a certain period of time, he will be stuck in it for at least an hour. Vilgax, revealed to still be alive, has regained his strength and additional powers in order to finally defeat Ben Tennyson. Vilgax defeated the "hero" of Osmos V, Aggregor. So, not only does he have the powers of the heroes from 10 worlds, but he can also absorb the powers of any one of Ben's aliens! ''This series is created by Lego Master and is co-created by Speedy. The logo for the series was created by Static. Ben 10: Ultimate Power Episode Guide *Overflow *Electrohacker *Badaboom *Frost Bite *Magnus *Jet Stream *Mettalo *Rockhard *Sandbox *Shadow Creator *Splicer *Reptalien *Omen *Frost Bite *Bengax *Timelaspe *Scorch *Rupture *Raheatmonfly *Yocualt *Oques Heroes * Ben *Kevin *Gwen *Zack Taluno Recurring Characters *Grandpa Max *Julie Yamamoto *Baz-El & Ship *Cooper *Azmuth *Professor Paradox Major *Psyphon *Forever Knights *Aggregor *Tennyson Destroyers Minor *Rojo *Sevenseven *Zombozo *Driscoll *Dr. Animo Add your signature (~~~~) on a bullet here. * ' (Wall) 00:28, April 23, 2012 (UTC)You will eat the beets and like them!I am not a regular anon.PS: READ MEH SHOWS! *'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:04, May 27, 2012 (UTC) *You're a male? Why are you wearing a dress? You're female? How come you like pie? 01:24, September 10, 2012 (UTC) *'Sabrina10''' (Wall - Blog - ) 02:32, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I hope everyone likes my new polls! Who's your favorite new alien? Scorch Electrohacker Magnus Mettalo Splicer Jet Stream Exo Crystal Elementix Reptalien Bengax Overflow Badaboom Rockhard Omen Frost Bite Do you want to see Ben 10: Ultimate Journey in 2013? Do you even have to ask? It's automaticly YES! Yes Maybe Eh, it depends Let me think about it for a bit. Oh no, it sounds terrible! How do you feel about this series? I'd give it an A++! I love it! It's Great! It's Good. Eh, it's okay. I'm about 50-50 on it. I don't like it. You shouldn't have created it in the first place. Below are a list of existing and upcoming video games. *Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses the Video Game *Ben 10 Ultimate Power: Cosmic Salvation Ben 10: Ultimate Power ™ Ben 10: Ultimate Power ™ is property of Lego Master Productions ©. 2012, Lego Master Productions All Rights Reserved. Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Series Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Series Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power